Bisca do Nove
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: Fic de Fichas. "A organização que estamos a tentar destruir é muito extensa e ramificada. De tal forma que agências como a CIA, o KGB, a Interpol, entre outros estão todas atrás deles."  Ele realmente não sabia onde se tinha metido. FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Bisca do Nove

**Bisca do Nove**

"_A man will fight harder for his interests than for his rights."_ Napoleon Bonaparte

_(Um homem lutará com mais vontade pelos seus interesses do que pelos seus direitos")_

E enfim, mais uma fic de fichas. Sinceramente, agora que estou a acabar a Whispers precisava novamente de algo para intercalar com a Reminiscências, e enfim, acabou por surgir esta ideia. Sabem, é que eu sou uma pessoa que precisa de equilíbrio na minha vida, logo preciso de uma fic que seja toda romântica e que faça os outros rir (Reminiscências) e depois preciso de intercalar com algo mais dark, sóbrio e repleto de acção. Que será o papel desta fic.

Muito bem, vou passar a explicar todo o conceito envolvente da história. Basicamente passa-se na actualidade, e retrata um mundo criminoso sofisticado, sediado em Portugal mas espalhado por todo o mundo (escolhi este país para poder ser mais específica nas descrições geográficas). Assim, existem 4 casas principais, cada uma movida pelos seus próprios interesses, cada uma destas casas é representada por um naipe do baralho: Copas, Espadas, Paus e Ouros, em inglês Hearts, Spades, Clovers e Diamonds (para pesquisarem caso não estejam familiarizados com os naipes).

Contudo, estas quatro casas são incapazes de se relacionarem e de se darem bem pelo que existem várias rivalidades, principalmente entre os seus líderes: as Rainhas. Ninguém sabe ao certo porque é que a figura da rainha foi escolhida para designar o líder visto que tanto um homem como uma mulher podem ocupar este cargo.

Agora, algumas inovações que eu quero fazer na fic: as categorias mais baixas, os criminosos recém-chegados por assim dizer, não sabem quem é que é a rainha, na verdade, apenas alguns afortunados têm esse privilégio. A reviravolta? O leitor também não saberá quem são as rainhas. Assim quando vocês se candidatarem podem dizer que querem ser a rainha de uma casa, mas não saberão se o são até quando essa informação for revelada na história. Enfim, decidi fazer este pequeno jogo para ser mais divertido de se ler.

Outra inovação é a existência de uma personagem "principal". E esta palavra está entre aspas visto que nós não veremos tudo da sua perspectiva, contudo, será através dela que irei explicar alguns conceitos das organizações, para que não levem uma "injecção de informação". Assim, gostaria desde já de avisar que: quem se quiser candidatar a personagem principal terá de fazer uma personagem masculina. Não, não estou a descriminar, faço-o porque me dá mais jeito.

Outra coisa muito importante: todos terão de aceitar morrer. Assim como acontecerá na Whispers, algumas personagens irão morrer visto que tratando-se de uma história de acção é normal que hajam baixas. No entanto, é óbvio que não irei matar logo toda a gente a torto e a direito. Serão apenas algumas mortes "necessárias" e pode ser que nenhum OC venha a morrer, mas veremos. (: (OMG sou tão mórbida)

Alguns factos importantes:

- A casa de Copas e a casa de Espadas odeiam-se mortalmente e cada uma tem como principal objectivo arruinar-se mutuamente.

- Existem outros cargos como os Valetes, que podem existir ou não e são o braço direito das rainhas. (Podem-se candidatar a Valete, mas também ninguém saberá quem são até o ser revelado na história).

- A casa de Ouros é a casa mais desorganizada de todas. xD

- A casa de Paus dá-se bem com todas as outras casas.

Em seguida segue-se um pequeno excerto do que será a vida do nosso pobre protagonista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

_O homem mordeu as unhas nervosamente. Os seus olhos passaram a sala em revista, mas rapidamente se cansaram de ver sempre as mesmas paredes cinzentas. O homem suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, completamente agravado._

_Depois de 4 anos a fugir, tinha finalmente sido apanhado e logo por erro tão estúpido! Apetecia-lhe cortar os pulsos ou bater com a cabeça nas paredes por ser tão estúpido. Agora que pensava bem no assunto, talvez devesse fazer mesmo isso: talvez se começasse a bater com a cabeça nas paredes eles o dessem como louco e então conseguiria livrar-se da prisão. _

_O homem viu os seus pensamentos interrompidos quando a porta da sala foi aberta, entrando em seguida dois homens: um deles tinha o cabelo comprido negro, possuindo feições tipicamente portuguesas, o outro parecia mais novo embora tivesse já o cabelo grisalho e usava óculos. Os dois sentaram-se calmamente à sua frente sendo que o homem de cabelo comprido começou a folhear um dossier. _

"_Muito bem, muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. -." Este sibilou dando-lhe um sorriso algo cínico. _

"_O prazer é todo seu." O outro respondeu, mas parecia mais uma pergunta._

_Os outros dois trocaram um olhar rápido. "Suponho que dadas as circunstâncias, talvez tenha razão. O meu nome é Kabuto e este é Professor Orochimaru. Fazemos parte de uma organização contra o crime." _

_O homem olhou para eles freneticamente. "Eu limitava-me a fazer roubos… Não matei ninguém…" Este respondeu algo incerto. Mas que raio, o que é que ele tinha feito?_

"_E que roubos foram esses… Mas penso que depois de ter assaltado o banco nacional do Cairo, as coisas começaram-lhe a correr mal. Enfim, digamos apenas que poderá apanhar uma pena de prisão próxima de 20 anos. E tendo em conta que já não vai para novo…" Orochimaru comentou casualmente._

_O homem engoliu em seco. Finalmente tinha-se apercebido da realidade: ele estava fodido. _

"_O que é que vocês querem de mim?" Este remordeu, estava a ficar farto daquela conversa. Enfim, se ia para a cadeia ia para cadeia. Ponto final._

"_Queremos propor-lhe um acordo." Orochimaru explicou._

"_Um acordo?" O homem perguntou sem entender._

"_Sim, um acordo. Queremos que se infiltre numa sociedade criminosa e que denuncie os seus líderes. Se fizesse isso, conseguiriamos soltá-lo. Não teria sequer de ir para a prisão." Kabuto explicou e o homem quase que se engasgou._

"_Mas o que é isto? Só pode ser uma espécie de missão suicida, nunca na vida me perdoariam todos os anos de cadeia…" _

"_Simplesmente, a organização que estamos a tentar destruir é muito extensa e ramificada. De tal forma que agências como a CIA, o KGB, a Interpol, entre outros estão todos atrás deles." Orochimaru explicou._

"_E porquê eu?" O homem perguntou. Bom, sempre era melhor voltar para o seu meio, nem que fosse infiltrado do que ir para a cadeia._

"_Passou três anos a fugir de nós, perseguimo-lo pelo mundo inteiro. Acreditamos que tem as capacidades adaptativas necessárias para fazer o trabalho." Kabuto explicou. "Contudo, quero desde já fazer-lhe um aviso: o tipo de pessoas que fazem parte da organização não são normais, têm mentes ardilosas, os seus corpos sofreram os melhores treinos, são especializados em vários estilos de luta, possume armamento ilimitado e ainda por cima não possuem qualquer tipo de escrúpulos." Kabuto disse clinicamente._

"_Óptimo, assim não estarei sozinho." O homem respondeu dando um meio sorriso. "E onde se encontra sediada esta organização?"_

"_Portugal." Orochimaru disse colocando vários papéis à frente do homem. _

"_Portugal? Mas porque raio aí?" O homem perguntou._

"_Acabou de dar razão à escolha da localização, nunca ninguém se lembraria que as organizações criminosas mais perigosas do mundo se encontram nesse local." Kabuto explicou._

"_Agora, você irá partir para o Porto em três dias, de semana a semana terá de se apresentar no check point e contar-nos aquilo que sabe. Caso contrário, pode ter a certeza que o iremos encontrar e livra-nos de si." Orochimaru disse letalmente. "Está a ver o loiro da fotografia?"_

_O homem olhou para um loiro que sorria abertamente para uma rapariga cuja face não se via. Ele tinha o cabelo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo. _

"_O nome dele é Deidara e é um recrutador para a Casa de Ouros. Começarás por ficar nas boas graças dessa casa, em breve conhecerás as restantes três. Quando conseguires a identidade das quatro rainhas, apenas terás que no-la dar e o resto é connosco. Não será tarefa fácil." Orochimaru explicou e os dois levantaram-se. _

"_Rainhas, casas? Mas o quê?" O homem perguntou sem entender._

"_Leia os papéis Sr. - ." Kabuto disse simplesmente e saíram os dois da sala._

_O homem passou uma mão pelos cabelos arrepiados. Aqueles dois idiotas achavam mesmo que ele se limitaria a colaborar? Pois bem, talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade de ouro para fazer novos contactos e desaparecer para sempre da vista da Polícia. _

"_Achas que ele o fará?" Kabuto perguntou voltando-se para Orochimaru._

"_É bom que o faça. Ele tomou o comprimido com o neurotransmissor, certo?" Orochimaru perguntou._

"_Sim, dentro de pouco tempo, fará parte do organismo e será indetectável." Kabuto replicou contente com o seu trabalho. "Infelizmente não serve para conseguirmos detectar a sua localização, mas consegui colocar uma pequena bateria o sufiente para conseguirmos dar-lhe choques." _

"_Quantos choques são necessários para o matar?" _

"_Cinco seguidos, Dr." Kabuto replicou._

"_Óptimo."_

* * *

><p>Pronto, espero que tenham gostado. (: Se quiserem saber melhor como é que a fic será escrita leiam a minha história Whispers, pois será do mesmo género.<p>

Assim, eu terei que dar maior ênfase à acção pelo que a parte do romance será mais secundárias, mas estará lá.

Modelo de Ficha:

**Nome:** (Por ordem ocidental, please)

**Nacionalidade:**

**Idade: **

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade: **(Esta parte é muito importante, lembre-se de descrever bem ;D)

**Estilo: **(Que tipo de roupas costuma usar, etc.)

**História de vida: **(Pode ajudar a caracterizar a personagem ou pode ser relevante na fic)

**Profissão: **(Polícia, Criminoso ou Civil, caso seja civil especificar o que ele faz)

**Par: **(Coloquem pelo menos três e por ordem de preferência)

**Relação com o par: **(Opcional)

Os campos seguintes são apenas para quem escolheu criminoso.

**Casa: **(Copas, Paus, Espadas ou Ouros)

**Posição:** (Caso se queiram candidatar ao cargo de Rainha ou de Valete)

**Estilo de luta: **(Este item é muito importante, gostava de saber se ele se apoia mais na força, ou na agilidade, se se esquiva muito ou apenas se limita a atacar, se é calculativo ou impulsivo, se é alguém bom com o contacto físico ou se prefere manter a distância. Bom, e visto que isto pode ser um bocado confuso… xD eu vou-vos dar quatro estilos de luta. Assim pedia-vos que escolhessem um dos quatro e que depois caso quisessem descrever algo em especial o dissessem, do género, gosta de provocar o adversário, etc. Os quatro estilos principais são: Água, Terra, Fogo e Ar. Água: Movimentos lentos e formas elegantes, grande controlo emocional, o seu estilo de luta assenta em esquivar-se e atacar apenas no momento certo. Fogo: Movimentos amplos, estilo de luta rápida que não deixa o adversário pensar, utilização de muitos pontapés, principalmente os mais altos, normalmente não se esquivam como o estilo de luta de água, bloqueiam os ataques. Terra: Movimentos rápidos e muito precisos, movimento em bloco tanto para defender como para atacar. Ar: A pratica das bases do Ba Gua tem como característica fundamental andar em círculos. Os praticantes desta arte andam como que ao redor de um círculo, mantêm sua base baixa, o olhar dirigido para o centro do círculo. Os deslocamentos em torno do círculo se configuram em uma estratégia de combate que procura evitar um confronto directo de força bruta com o adversário ao escapar pelos lados ou pelas suas costas. Basicamente é parecido com a luta dos utilizadores de Byakugan.)

**Armas: **(Sejam inventivos)

Agora passemos aos personagens disponíveis e a que casas pertencem. Ainda não sei bem quantas fichas irei aceitar mas sei que será uma selecção bastante criteriosa.

**Casa de Ouros:**

Deidara (23 anos) – Recrutador, utilizador de explosivos

Sasori (24 anos) – H&K G3/SG1 Sniper Rifle

Hidan (27 anos) – Utiliza uma gigantesca foice mas anda sempre com uma Glock 9mm 17L subcompact consigo

Jiraya (47 anos) – Normalmente não se envolve em brigas mas carrega sempre consigo a sua Glock e quando as coisas se tornam feias enverga uma Metralhadora G3

Naruto (21 anos) – Por norma usa sempre o seu riffle M16, mas também carrega sempre uma Glock consigo.

Sakura (21 anos) – Duas Glocks de 9mm

Sai (22 anos) – Usa uma pequena katana assim como uma FN SCAR

Kakashi Hatake (34 anos) – Usa dois revolver RT 689

Yamato (33 anos) – Usa um riffle M16

(Já devem ter entendido porque é que é a casa mais desorganizada)

**Casa de Paus:**

Tsunade (47 anos) – Usa apenas um revolver RT 65 em casos de necessidade

Hinata (21 anos) – Possui uma katana longa e uma Glock de 9mm que traz sempre no tornozelo

Kiba (21 anos) – M16

Shino (21 anos) - H&K G3/SG1 Sniper Rifle

Kurenai (34 anos) – Carabina CP 20'' WIN

Iruka (34 anos) - Carabina CP 20'' WIN

Gaara (20 anos) – HK 417

Kankuro (21 anos) – M16

Temari (22 anos) – M16

**Casa de Espadas:**

Itachi (25 anos) – Usa pequenas facas e armas de índole tradicional como kunais e shurikens, usa ainda uma H&K G3/SG1 Snipper Rifle

Kisame (26 anos) – Usa uma espada gigante mas anda sempre com uma Glock de 9mm

Kakuzu (26 anos) – M16

Suigetsu (23 anos) – M16

Juugo (23 anos) – HK 417

Karin (21 anos) – Carabina CP 20'' WIN

Sasuke (21 anos) – Katana comprida e uma FN SCAR

Anko (33 anos) – Carabina CP 20'' WIN

Tobi (Diz que tem 25 mas tem 40) - HK 417

**Casa de Copas:**

Ten ten (22 anos) – Usa todo e qualquer tipo de armas.

Neji (22 anos) – HK 417

Lee (22 anos) – M16

Shikamaru (21 anos) – H&K G3/SG1 Sniper Rifle

Chouji (21 anos) – Metralhadora G3

Ino (21 anos) – Carabina CP 20'' WIN

Pein (24 anos) – HK 417

Konan (24 anos) – M16

Azuma (38 anos) – M16

* * *

><p>Agora, irei colocar a ficha da minha OC que não terá o par definido, será depois escolhido com base naqueles que preferirem e também não me candidatarei a nada visto que seria um bocado parvo tendo em conta que sou eu que escolho quem serão os Valetes e as Rainhas xD. Ah, também é possível para alguém que não se tenha candidatado acabar por ser o Valete ou a Rainha.<p>

**Nome:** Jacqueline Hughes (Jack)

**Nacionalidade:** Norte-irlandesa

**Idade: **21 anos

**Aparência: **É alta e esguia (1,73 m) não possuindo um peito muito avantajado. Tem uma cara oval com pele macia num tom claro não chegando a ser considerada demasiadamente pálida. Possui o cabelo liso, loiro claro e cortado num corte direito mais curto a trás e mais comprido à frente, com a franja a cair-lhe para o lado direito. Jack possui ainda os olhos de um cinzento-escuro, que, quando expostos à luz parecem quase prateados.

**Personalidade: **Jack é alguém com uma personalidade talhada para o mundo do crime. Tem uma mente analítica e analisa todas as situações de um ponto de vista neutro tentando manter a distância e manter controlo das suas emoções. Gosta de passar uma imagem de pura frieza, tentando a todo custo ser a rainha do gelo que o seu pai a treinou para ser, contudo para Jack certos sentimentos como a lealdade e camaradismo são muito importantes, mesmo que ela tente fingir que não sente nada e não se importa pelas pessoas da sua casa. Jack é uma perfeccionista e odeia quando as coisas não correm segundo o seu planeado tendendo muitas vezes a ser demasiadamente autoritária e rígida. Apesar de tudo isto muito raramente Jack perde a sua máscara de frieza, pelo que mesmo quando a situação está um completo caos esta mantém a sua pose reservada. No entanto, para aqueles que a conhecem melhor as emoções de Jack não são um grande mistério pois acabam por se reflectir nos seus olhos, uma das razões pelas quais ela tantas vezes anda de óculos escuros. Sabe ler bem as situações e percebe com relativa facilidade o que é que as pessoas realmente pretendem, não obstante é uma pessoa directa.

**Estilo: **Jack opta por envergar um estilo militar/casual/masculino, onde veste tank-tops ou camisas de cores escuras com jeans justos, ou túnicas também simples com leggings, sendo uma constante as botas de combate, a mochila desbotada que era do seu pai, os casacos de estilo militar e os óculos escuros do género "aviador".

**História de vida: **A mãe de Jack morreu ao dá-la à luz. Devido ao facto de a sua mãe pertencer à casa de Espadas a sua gravidez sempre fora um risco e acabara por perecer. A pequena Jack acabou por ser criada no seio da organização criminosa juntamente com os irmãos Uchiha e estando sob a orientação do seu pai um dos poucos conhecidos Valetes da Organização. O seu pai acabou por falecer quando esta tinha 13 anos, morto pela polícia durante uma operação deixando a pequena para ser criada com os pais dos Uchiha.

**Profissão: **Criminoso

**Par: **

**Relação com o par:**

**Casa: **Espadas

**Posição:**

**Estilo de luta: **Fogo. Tem um estilo de luta calculativo estando sempre a estudar o seu adversário, por norma prefere não ter de se envolver num combate corpo a corpo mas se tal for necessário é bastante boa e precisa usando muitas das vezes a sua arma não para disparar mas para bloquear ataques. Não gosta de recuar ou perder terreno para o adversário podendo ser essa a sua maior fraqueza.

Armas: Anda sempre com uma faca bem afiada presa no tornozelo. Heckler & Koch MP7

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham conseguido perceber o conceito da história. A selecção das fichas apenas será postada quando eu acabar a Whispers, logo não se apressem a mandar, pensem naquilo que querem fazer pois têm mais que tempo. Ah e enquanto pensam até que podiam ler a Whispers para saber mais ou menos como eu desenvolvo as histórias de acção. xD Love, - Ed<p> 


	2. Escolhidos

**Bisca do Nove**

Olá a todos! Venho por este meio informar-vos que já escolhi os personagens para esta história assim como os seus pares e que também já comecei o primeiro capítulo. Assim aqui se segue a lista daqueles que entraram sendo que se encontram divididos em personagem principal, personagens normais e personagens secundários que não terão tanto destaque e não terão tanto destaque, mas serão essenciais para a história.

Também queria avisar que os pares também serão afixados mas talvez nem todos terão um final feliz ou um final completo pelo que em alguns dos casos o final ficará em aberto, escolhi fazer isto para dar um carácter mais real à história, espero que compreendam.

**PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL**

Nome: Gian Lucca Santinelli (Luc)

Casa: Ouros

Par: Sakura

Observações: Escolhi o Luc porque me fez ver a posição de personagem principal de forma diferente, eu em princípio estava à procura de um rapaz um pouco acanhado, e quando li a ficha do Luc tive assim uma ideia repentina onde o personagem principal era alguém mais vivido e mais duas-caras por assim dizer. Muitos parabéns ganhaste a vaga mais cobiçada.

**PERSONAGENS NORMAIS**

Nome: Luka Wright

Casa: Copas

Par: Hinata

Observações: Dois Lucas, isto pode dar azo a confusões mas enfim, um será tratado por Luc e outro por Luka para além de que as personagens são dois pólos opostos. Adorei o te Luka e estou cheia de ideias para a sua história com a nossa querida Hinata

* * *

><p>Nome: Geenevieve Liselotte Dominique Stuart a III(Abreviado para Geenevieve<br>Stuart)

Casa: Espadas

Par: Tobi Madara

Observações: Eu apelidei esta personagem muito carinhosamente de "O Demónio" xD. Não sei mas gostei bastante da sua personalidade perturbada e assustadora, penso que era algo que faltava realmente na história. Contudo, não se pode esperar que todos tenham medo dela, pois afinal estes criminosos são famosos por não possuir duas coisas: consciência e medo. Também será engraçado desenvolver a relação de Geenevieve com o Tobi devido à diferença de idades.

* * *

><p>Nome: Amália "Blast" di Rossi<p>

Casa: Copas

Par: Sasori

Observações: Gostei do facto de ela apresentar uma espécie de fachada. Penso que será algo muito interessante de desenvolver. Parabéns, ficaste com o disputado Sasori.

* * *

><p>Nome: Marie Sofhie D´Luvre<p>

Casa: Ouros

Par:Neji

Observações: Tinha de existir uma personagem complicada como ela na história, simplesmente tinha de existir. E ela conseguiu o maravilhoso e requintado Neji, tenho a certeza que a sua relações acabará por ser bastante interessante de escrever.

* * *

><p>Nome: Mona Alessia Fayad (Alessia)<p>

Casa: Ouros

Par: Itachi

Observações: Enfim a Mona fez-me repensar no par para o Itachi, eu normalmente costumo pensar nele com alguém sexy, sedutor e confiante, mas penso que a relação com a infantil Mona também será bastante engraçada. Contudo a relação deles não será aquela que tu descreveste pois não consigo ver o Itachi comportando-se como pau mandado de ninguém.

* * *

><p>Nome: Victor Hugo Castell-Branco<p>

Casa: Espadas

Par: Jacqueline Hughes

Observações: Espero que não te importes que o Victor tenha ficado com a minha OC, mas os personagens da história estavam todos ocupados e eu realmente adorei o Victor sendo que comecei a imaginar uma relação do género Kensi e Deeks da Investigação Criminal LA. Mais uma vez se não concordares com a escolha diz-me.

* * *

><p>Nome: Nasake Iatsume<p>

Casa: Copas

Par: Ino

Observações: Sei que não estava nas tuas opções, mas eu gostei de ver o Nasake com a Ino, eles os dois iriam complementar-se bem. Ela seria a sua princesa mimada e ele seria o seu cavaleiro, contudo e na verdade, ele sim é que faz parte da nobreza. Ah, também adorei o facto de ele ser invisual e a sua história era simplesmente brilhante, os meus parabéns.

* * *

><p>Nome: Victória (Vick) Elizabeth Du'Blanc<p>

Casa: Espadas

Par: Sasuke

Observações: Ah eu simplesmente adorei a Vick. Penso que ela e o Sasuke ficarão incrivelmente bem um com o outro.

* * *

><p>Nome: Nicole "Nick" Marie Chambers<p>

Casa: Copas

Par: Naruto

Observações: Ela será uma infiltrada na polícia. xD Eu já tinha demasiados infiltrados nos pobrezinhos dos criminosos, os pobres coitados precisavam de uma vantagem.

* * *

><p>Nome: Winifreda Jean Wallis<p>

Casa: Paus

Par: Deidara

Observações: A rapariga que tenta passar uma imagem de má a todo custo quando afinal não é tão ruim assim, gostei. :D Eu sei que tu não meteste nada no par mas eu coloquei-te com o Dei-chan. Espero que não te importes.

* * *

><p>Nome: Nicolas Smith<p>

Casa: Ouros

Par: Ten-ten

Observações: Não conseguiu a vaga para principal mas eu simplesmente adorei o jeito meio trapalhão dele, tenho quase a certeza que dará azo a situações hilariantes. xD

* * *

><p>Nome: Richard Westminster<p>

Casa: Paus

Par: Anko

Observações: O Richard provavelmente não terá tanto tempo de antena como os outros visto que ele já está casado com a Anko, contudo será muito importante no decorrer da história.

**PERSONAGENS SECUNDÁRIAS**

Nome: Layla Ribeiro

Casa: -

Observações: Gostei bastante dela. Penso que será bastante útil na história. Se não concordares com o facto de ela ser uma personagem secundária, por favor avisa.

* * *

><p>Nome: Isabella Corina Pacheco<p>

Casa: -

Observações: Ah eu adorei a Isabella, e consigo imaginá-la a azucrinar a cabeça do seu superior desleixado, o Augusto, a toda a hora, deixando-o louco. Se não concordares com o facto de ela ser uma personagem secundária, por favor avisa.

* * *

><p>Nome: Alexander Van der Peltz (Ax)<p>

Casa: -

Observações: Um hacker que trabalha para os dois lados, isto sim, vai-me dar jeito! Se não concordares com o facto de ela ser uma personagem secundária, por favor avisa.

* * *

><p>Nome: Augusto Castell-Branco<p>

Casa: -

Observações: Eu tinha de colocar os dois irmãos. Achei a personagem do Augusto simplesmente deliciosa, pelo que me faz lembrar um pouco do Damon do Vampire Diaries. Se não concordares com o facto de ela ser uma personagem secundária, por favor avisa.

* * *

><p>E é tudo, espero não demorar muito a postar o próximo capítulo. Peço desculpa áqueles que não entraram, eu se pudesse escolhia-os a todos mas a qualidade não seria a mesma.<p>

Love,

- Ed


	3. Os Ouros  Parte I

_Naruto não me pertence, mas a história, sim. Por favor, não copiem o meu trabalho._

* * *

><p><strong>Bisca do Nove<strong>

_"A friend is nothing but a known enemy."_ _Kurt Cobain_

_("Um amigo não é mais do que um inimigo conhecido.")_

* * *

><p><em>1º Capítulo: Os Ouros – Parte I<em>

Luc olhou à sua volta tentando perscrutar a multidão que passava atarefada no passeio da baixa portuense. O cheiro a rio inundava-lhe as narinas, misturando-se com o cheiro a castanhas assadas que a vendedora, ao canto da rua, vendia, ou pelo menos tentava vender, os tempos não estavam fáceis, estávamos em crise, afinal.

O rapaz passou uma mão pelo cabelo, despenteando-o ainda mais do que o que já estava. Pelo canto do olho pôde ver duas raparigas rindo-se e olhando para ele piscando os olhos repetidas vezes. Ah, alunas do secundário, como a vida era simples nesses tempos… Pelo menos a sua vida costumava ser simples, não que ele tivesse passado muito tempo na escola, tendo apenas o 9º ano. Luc era órfão e fora criado num orfanato em Milão, do qual fugiu mal teve oportunidade. Sinceramente, na idade daquelas raparigas a única preocupação de Luc era como arranjar a refeição seguinte e tentar sobreviver nas ruas de Milão onde o maior dos luxos e a pior da pobreza conviviam lado a lado.

Quem diria que passados tantos anos, ele estaria aqui, Portugal, entalado pela polícia e sendo obrigado a fazer o seu trabalhinho sujo. Mas Luc sabia que aquilo não iria durar muito tempo. Gian Lucca Santinelli sempre foi famoso pela sua habilidade de sair de situações «pegajosas», pelo menos fora essa habilidade que o tinha tirado das ruas de Milão e fizera dele o criminoso procurado e, infelizmente, apanhado, que ele hoje era. Assim, o moreno tinha plena confiança que mais tarde ou mais cedo ele acabaria por se ver livre daqueles idiotas que não lhe largavam a perna.

Isto é, se ele conseguisse encontrar aquele tipo chamado Deidara que, segundo aquilo que lhe fora dito, era o recrutador da casa de Ouros. Mas que raio, porque é que o recrutador de uma casa criminosa, de uma organização tão ramificada e supostamente perigosa, estava ali a fazer na baixa? Ou gostava de dar nas vistas ou era simplesmente muito estúpido.

Gian olhou de novo para a foto que lhe tinha sido fornecida de sobrolho erguido. Ele devia gostar de dar nas vistas, quer dizer, quem é que usa o cabelo loiro comprido nos dias de hoje?

Foi nesse momento, quando Luc levantou os olhos que acabou por encontrar o homem, este tinha-se aproximado da Sra. que vendia castanhas e tinha comprado algumas, estando estas enroladas no costumeiro papel de jornal.

Bom, era agora. Luc começou a dirigir-se até ao loiro que agora se tinha sentado num banco e se encontrava a tirar a casca às castanhas, tarefa essa bastante difícil para quem tem as mãos sensíveis visto que as castanhas estavam sempre incrivelmente quentes. Contudo, esse parecia não ser um problema para Deidara, Luc reparou que as mãos do loiro eram bastante rugosas e calejadas, sendo que profundos sulcos podiam ser vistos. Havia até um caule em particular que deu a Luc a certeza que estava em frente da pessoa certa: aquele caule, naquela posição particular era típico de pessoas que trabalhavam com armas de grande calibre no dia-a-dia, era normalmente visto em soldados, polícia de assalto e de intervenção.

"O que é que eu posso fazer por ti?" O loiro quis saber enquanto colocava uma castanha perfeitamente descascada na boca.

"Eu sei aquilo que tu fazes." Luc começou por dizer, com aquele tipo de pessoa o melhor era não andar à volta do assunto.

"Ah, estou a ver. Então queres o quê? Erva, crack, coca, umm, não me parece que faças o tipo de pessoa que goste de heroína, mas nunca fiando…" Este disse finalmente levantando os seus olhos de um azul incrível para olhar para o moreno.

O estômago de Luc deu várias voltas. Mas porque razão é que alguém assim, estava naquele mundo? Ele devia ser modelo ou algo do género. Quer dizer, normalmente drug dealers eram homens gordurosos e de aspecto sombrio, Gian tinha quase a certeza que se todos os dealers fossem como este o consumo de drogas entre as raparigas subiria em flecha. Mas também, quem era ele para julgar? Com a sua pele morena, o seu cabelo despenteado e rebelde, olhos verdes e porte atlético, Gian atraía a atenção das mulheres como o pólen atrai as abelhas, e ele também se encontrava no mundo do crime.

"Não estou a falar desse tipo de serviços. Estou interessado em entrar para a casa." Gian explicou e viu o cenho do loiro engelhar-se em confusão.

"Casa?" Este perguntou. "Eu não providencio alojamento, pá."

"Corta com essa cena de desentendido, tu sabes perfeitamente daquilo que eu estou a falar. Eu preciso de dinheiro, e tenho as capacidades para entrar." Luc disse com confiança.

Deidara suspirou e abanou a cabeça várias vezes. "Tu não sabes no que te estás a meter", disse por fim. "Procura um emprego melhor, empregado de bar ou algo assim, seria melhor para ti."

"Parece-me que ainda não entendes-te a quantidade de dinheiro de que preciso, não é algo que eu consiga fazer facilmente como empregado de bar." Gian retorquiu resolutamente.

Deidara rolou os olhos e colocou outra castanha na boca. "Espero que percebas no que é que te estás a meter. Quando estiveres dentro, não há forma de saíres. Nós iremos encontrar-te e dar cabo de ti. A sério miúdo, estou-te a dar a oportunidade de te ires embora neste preciso momento." Deidara disse pacientemente. Alguns minutos passaram-se até que o loiro acabou com o conteúdo de castanhas que se encontrava dentro do papel de jornal. Gian permaneceu no seu local. "Pois bem, penso que já fizeste a tua escolha," o loiro disse quase com pesar e procedeu a retirar uma folha de papel amarrotada de um dos bolsos da gabardine de aspecto gasto que usava. Em seguida entregou o papel a Gian.

"Um armazém?" Este perguntou.

"Fica a Norte daqui, a cerca de um quilómetro de distância. Vem ter comigo lá." Deidara disse enquanto calmamente colocava o capuz. "Este é o teu primeiro teste." E de repente, com uma rapidez incrível o loiro retirou uma pequena pistola do bolso e deu um tiro para o chão, apontando em seguida para Luc. "Ele tem uma arma! Ele tem uma arma!"

Luc olhou para ele de sobrolho erguido enquanto ouvia os gritos de várias pessoas, virando-se apenas para ver que dois polícias corriam agora na sua direcção. _Oh merda._ Luc voltou-se para Deidara apenas para ver que o loiro já tinha desaparecido, tendo sido engolido pela multidão.

Luc começou a correr.

* * *

><p>Deidara entrou calmamente num café da baixa enquanto via a polícia começar a perseguir o rapaz que tinha conhecido antes. Retirando o capuz foi-se sentar numa mesa de dois perto da janela, onde uma rapariga de cabelos curtos e bagunçados se encontrava a tomar café e mexendo alegremente no que parecia ser um telemóvel de última geração. Deidara sentou-se à sua frente dando-lhe um sorriso incrivelmente brilhante.<p>

"Então, estás a conseguir segui-lo?" O loiro perguntou à rapariga à sua frente.

"Yup. Bom trabalho em colocar o transmissor." A rapariga respondeu. "Ele por enquanto está a fazer um bom trabalho em fugir à polícia. Não acredito que houve mesmo um louco que se submeteu a isto…"

"Alessia, minha querida, porque é que tu estás connosco?" Deidara perguntou dando à rapariga um sorriso charmoso. A rapariga rolou os olhos, sendo que em seguida um prato gigantesco de bolo de chocolate foi colocado à sua frente. Alessia esfregou a barriga em pequenos círculos enquanto os seus olhos escuros se arregalavam e a sua língua rosada lambia os seus lábios.

Sem perder mais tempo a rapariga, de aparência árabe deu uma enorme dentada no bolo de chocolate fazendo em seguida um som de puro prazer.

Deidara olhou para ela de sobrolho erguido, assim como algumas pessoa do café. Alessia pareceu cair em si porque acabou por ficar mais séria.

"Qual é que é o nome do idiota de qualquer das formas?" Esta perguntou enquanto voltava a comer mais bolo de chocolate.

Deidara encolheu os ombros. "Por enquanto não é necessário saber, o idiota ainda nem sequer passou o primeiro teste, não há necessidade de que saibamos o seu nome." Este comentou. "Nem de que ele saiba o nosso," este acabou por acrescentar.

Alessia encolheu os ombros. Deidara arregalou os olhos ao ver que a rapariga já tinha comido todo o bolo. "Mas olha! Ele está tão perto!" Esta disse dando um enorme sorriso. Deidara suspirou – o efeito do café já tinha passado e Alessia estando agora cheia de açúcar tinha voltado à sua personalidade infantil. "Vamos até ao armazém, Dei! Tenho a sensação que este aqui se vai safar!"

Deidara levantou-se resignado com o ter de aturar Alessia durante aquele bocado de tempo. "

"Ah, Dei compra alguns doces para o caminho!" Esta pediu batendo as pestanas várias vezes. E pensar que aquela mulher pertencia a uma organização criminal altamente perigosa…

* * *

><p>Gian mordeu o interior da bochecha. Ele estava a suar, e Gian odiava isso. Aquele loiro tinha-lhe passado a perna, mas também não se podia esperar menos para se entrar para uma organização criminal como aquela.<p>

Depois de ter-se metido pelas ruas estreitas e emaranhadas do centro histórico do Porto, depois de ter convencido uma velhinha a dar-lhe abrigo com a desculpa de ter de fazer um telefonema e depois de ter que ficar à espera cinco minutos pendurado pelas pontas dos dedos numa varanda, Gian tinha finalmente chegado ao maldito armazém. Ele até tinha pensado em ligar a Orochimaru e pedir para que fizesse os polícias desaparecer, mas ele tinha a quase a certeza que todos os seus movimentos estavam a ser seguidos.

O moreno suspirou. Agora estava a começar a ficar com frio por causa da transpiração… Enterrando as mãos nos bolsos dirigiu-se ao armazém com ar decrépito. Talvez lá estivesse mais quente…

* * *

><p>"Surpresa!" Alexia gritou ao ver o recém-chegado. Este olhou para ela com algum espanto.<p>

Deidara rolou os olhos. Aquela rapariga só o envergonhava. "Muitos parabéns. Passas-te o primeiro teste." Este disse dando uma palmadinha nas costas do estranho. Luc limitou-se a olhar para aqueles dois de sobrolho erguido, aquela gente parecia-lhe de repente os candidatos ideias para a entrada num hospital psiquiátrico.

Sem responder a ninguém, Luc sentou-se numa cadeira que encontrou por ali deitada no chão sujo do armazém. "Pois bem, passei o teste e agora?"

"É agora que a diversão começa!" Alessia respondeu levantando-se de rompante e dando várias voltinhas. Luc tentou perceber se aquele individuo à sua frente se tratava de um rapaz ou de uma rapariga.

"Tu, que idade é que tu tens? Não sabia que nesta organização existe trabalho infantil…" Este comentou e Alessia bufou em indignação.

"Deidara, o novato está-me a ofender!" Esta disse, a sua expressão passando de alegre para sombria num instante. Deidara encolheu os ombros mas deu a Luc um olhar de aviso. "E para que saibas, tenho 20 anos!" Esta rabujou.

"Ninguém diria…" Luc comentou para consigo, comentário este que foi ouvido claramente pelos outros dois ocupantes do armazém. Deidara abanou a cabeça em desaprovação e Alessia que tinha recuado vários passos até o que parecia ser um monte de tralha acabou por retirar de lá algo muito parecido com um lança-chamas e avançando agora ameaçadoramente na direcção de Luc.

Este levantou-se da cadeira num salto e acabou por ter de se atirar ao chão pois no segundo seguinte enormes chamas saíram da arma na sua direcção. O garoto/garota, devia estar possuído!

E o pior é que aquilo não acabou ali, não, muito longe disso. Nos dez minutos seguintes, Luc teve de correr armazém fora, subindo a paletes de tralha e a estantes para se desviar da raiva acumulada de Alessia.

"Alessia já chega, estás a assustá-lo. Eu compro-te mais doces." Deidara concedeu e logo a rapariga se acalmou, colocando o lança-chamas no chão e sorrindo que nem uma idiot.

"Fantástico! Mais doces! Ei tu, sai daí, acabei de decidir que não te vou matar! Olha para ti pareces um gatinha assustado! Miau!" E com isto a morena começou-se a rir de forma algo aparvalhada.

Luc desceu da estante onde se encontrava cautelosamente.

"Diz-me que ela é a única assim." Este disse a Deidara. O loiro rolou os olhos e Alessia deu um meio sorriso enigmático.

"Oh tenho a certeza que no fim nos daremos todos bem! Amigos para sempre!" E com isto deu um abraço enorme a Gian. "O meu nome é Alessia já agora e este é o Deidara."

"Este era o teu segundo teste, já agora." Deidara acrescentou. "Bem-vindo aos Ouros."

Luc apenas podia engolir em seco.

* * *

><p>"A polícia portuguesa é realmente uma vergonha… Um tiroteio na zona mais populacional da cidade, um único indivíduo e este mesmo assim consegue escapar. Uau, parabéns." Estas palavras foram proferidas num tom sarcástico por um homem que se encontrava recostado confortavelmente na sua cadeira de pele preta, com as pernas em cima da sua secretária. "Imaginem se fossem dois homens…" Este continuou.<p>

O homem em questão tinha os cabelos cor de nanquim, uma cor muito parecida àquela da tinta-da-china, lisos e penteados correctamente se bem que a sua franja era algo informal, os seus olhos de momento estavam escondidos por esta, mas se se conseguissem ver, estes estariam numa cor mel, esta estando rodeada por um verde escuro, estando estes cheios de divertimento. O homem estava vestido de forma formal, usava calças cinza, sapatos formais e camisa branca.

A mulher à sua frente esfregou as mãos. "Disseram que o homem se evaporou simplesmente…"

Augusto Castell-Branco cerrou os dentes. "Ninguém se evapora simplesmente. As leis da água não se aplicam a seres humanos, que eu saiba." A mulher à sua frente encolheu-se mais um pouco. Augusto suspirou e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, claramente agravado com toda aquela situação. "Isabella não precisas de ficar tão embaraçada, a culpa não é tua que eles não tenham conseguido apanhar. Não que tu conseguisses contribuir o que quer que fosse para isso…"

Isabella sorriu timidamente ao ouvir a clara referência ao seu excesso de peso, não era que ela não tentasse emagrecer, mas nenhum dos tratamentos que ela tivera feito até então tinham tido algum resultado. Isabella levantou os olhos para encarar o chefe, este engoliu em seco quando viu aqueles olhos verdes tão cheios de determinação.

"Eu tenho a certeza que são eles, chefe!" Esta disse com determinação.

Augusto suspirou. Isabella era o epítome de polícia dedicado, contudo, por vezes a sua dedicação poderia ser um empecilho pois Isabella tendia a exagerar nos métodos de resolução de crimes e cansava-se até à exaustão na sua resolução.

"Eu sei que são eles. Isabella por favor não se ache mais esperta que o seu superior." Augusto admoestou num tom frio fazendo com que a rapariga corasse. "Foi provavelmente um teste da Casa de Ouros, o meu informador disse-me que eles andavam a recrutar novos membros…"

"Por falar em informador, faz já um mês que não oiço nada da parte dele." Isabella queixou-se e aproveitou que Augusto tirava a franja da frente dos olhos para se sentar.

"O meu informador encontra-se numa das Casas mais perigosas e fechadas. Infelizmente, e apesar do tempo em que se encontra infiltrado, existem ainda certas pessoas que não confiam nele pelo que não pode arriscar qualquer forma de contacto por enquanto." Augusto explicou.

"Mas…" Isabella estava pronta a contestar.

"Nem mas nem meio mas. Oficial Pacheco gostava que parasse de pôr as minhas decisões em dúvida a todo e qualquer momento." Augusto disse agravado. Ele realmente odiava quando Isabella se metia com aquela crise neurótica de que ela sabia mais que os outros todos. Mas enfim, era a sua oficial mais dedicada, os outros membros da polícia ao seu lado eram nada mais do que meros preguiçosos viciados em café e pastéis de Tentugal.

Ugh, pastéis de Tentugal… Odiava aquilo.

"Sim, senhor." A rapariga disse numa voz baixa.

"E agora vai-me buscar os relatórios da última rusga. Vá, não te preocupes, tenho quase a certeza que muito em breve iremos começar a fazer detenções." Este disse acabando por acalmar Isabella que logo se alegrou ao ouvir isto.

"Sim, Senhor!" E com isto desapareceu dali deixando Augusto a dar umas voltas na cadeira.

Mulheres…

* * *

><p>Aquilo não lhe parecia o covil de uma organização criminosa. Luc estava à espera de encontrar um armazém meio abandonado, uma discoteca que estivesse na berra, mas nunca na sua vida iria pensar que a sede da Casa de Ouros se encontrava numa taverna de aspecto sujo à beira-rio de nome "A Canastra das Mentiras", canastra não era onde se levavam as sardinhas? Nem o nome fazia sentido.<p>

Contudo, e se Luc se encontrava espantado com o aspecto exterior do estabelecimento, quando entrara, seguindo Deidara e árabe maluca chamada Alessia, tinha ficado ainda mais espantado ao reparar que, aquilo parecia a taverna comum: havia um empregado ao balcão, ao fundo do estabelecimento, que placidamente limpava um copo, dois velhos bêbedos encontravam-se a esse mesmo balcão, cada um olhando para o fundo da sua garrafa de cerveja com um ar contemplativo, e outras figuras típicas de um bar português. No entanto, existiam certos indivíduos estranhos que se encontravam sentados nas mesas.

Numa delas, junto a uma janela que dava para o rio, sentava-se uma rapariga de exóticos cabelos rosa, cortados num corte curto que parecia discutir com um jovem loiro e com um homem de cabelos acinzentados puxados para trás com carradas de gel. Os olhos de Luc percorreram demoradamente o perfil da rapariga: não era nada de se deitar fora.

"Yamato, como é que isso vai?" Deidara perguntou aproximando-se do empregado que se encontrava atrás do balcão. Este suspirou, claramente incomodado pela interrupção, e desviou os seus olhos negros em direcção a Deidara. Luc achou de imediato que os olhos daquele homem lhe pareciam demasiadamente grandes e profundos, de tal forma que lhe chegavam a dar arrepios.

"É esse o novato?" Yamato perguntou imediatamente e Luc mordeu a bochecha ao ouvir o que seria provavelmente o seu novo apelido durante uns tempos.

"Yup, acho que o nome dele é Lucca ou algo assim." Deidara explicou e encolheu os ombros voltando-se para Gian. "Como é que preferes ser tratado?"

"Luc," o moreno respondeu. "Então e quando é que posso conhecer o chefe?"

De imediato, Yamato e Deidara começaram os dois a rir, quase como se lhes tivesse dito a palavra do ano.

"Chefe?" Deidara perguntou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas de divertimento. "Meu caro, aqui é todos por nenhum e cada um por si, percebes?"

"Não, não estou a entender." Luc suspirou mentalmente, ele devia saber que não seria assim tão simples.

Yamato por aquela altura tinha voltado a concentrar-se em limpar o copo e Deidara tinha saltado para o outro lado do balcão. "Já vais perceber." O loiro respondeu e com isto baixou-se.

Nesse preciso momento, foi como se as portas do Inferno se tivessem aberto. A rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa deu um grito e sem mais demoras pegou no loiro pelos colarinhos e arremessou-o contra uma parede, parede essa que ficava a cerca de 10 metros de distância.

A boca de Luc abriu-se em completo espanto, como é que alguém poderia ser assim tão forte?

"Naruto!" Berrou a rapariga, os seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes devido à raiva neles contida, "Eu vou dar cabo de ti!"

"Sakura…" O loiro queixou-se.

E com isto avançou para o loiro que se tinha agora levantado e esfregava pesadamente a cabeça, sendo que este apenas teve tempo para se desviar, pois a rapariga tinha-lhe atirado um banco com tal força que aquilo mais parecia um míssil.

O problema foi que o banco, em vez de ir bater no loiro, o qual Luc agora sabia que se chamava Naruto foi antes bater na perna de uma rapariga que se encontrava a conversar com um homem de cabelos prateados, que nem sequer levantou os olhos do livro que estava a ler. Ora essa rapariga, depois de dizer várias barbaridades e obscenidades, retirou uma katana curta da mala que trazia ao ombro lançando-a em seguida em direcção a Sakura que se desviou mesmo a tempo sendo que a katana acabou por cortar alguns cabelos do homem que usava demasiado gel.

"Sua pastilha elástica burra, dá para por uma vez sermos civilizados aqui?" Luc levantou o sobrolho ao ouvir isto. A rapariga em questão tinha o cabelo azul, não podia falar muito acerca da outra… E por falar nisso, era ainda mais atraente que a outra chamada Sakura.

"Acabaste de cortar os cabelos de um dos servos de Jashin! Cavas-te a tua sepultura, Marie!" O homem de cabelos com gel gritou e no instante seguinte este estava em cima de uma mesa, bramindo uma foice e fazendo com que o candeeiro caísse com grande estrondo.

A seguir a isto, foi um pandemónio, todos começaram a atacar-se uns aos outros com basicamente tudo aquilo que podiam encontrar e o bar foi rapidamente começando a parecer-se com um ringue de wrestling. Luc observou ainda que o homem de máscara e de cabelos prateados continuava ainda a ler placidamente o seu livro, desviando-se de vez em quando de objectos cortantes voadores que por ali passavam.

A próxima coisa que Luc viu, contudo, não foi assim tão agradável. Uma katana vinha na sua direcção tão rapidamente que este só teve tempo para se proteger com um banco sendo que a katana atravessou a superfície de madeira e lhe fez um corte ligeiro na bochecha.

Luc praguejou e levou a mão à bochecha, vendo em seguida que tinha deitado um pouco de sangue. No entanto, nada o deixou mais nervoso do que ver aquela louca chamada Alessia aparecer de rompante vinda de uma porta apenas para funcionários segurando o seu lança-chamas preferido. Aquilo não ia correr nada bem.

Mas, a confusão acabou por terminar bem depressa. Um único tiro soou e Luc levantou os olhos apenas para ver um ruivo, envergando a expressão mais aborrecida do mundo a olhar para o pandemónio com um revolver apontando para o tecto. Luc olhou par cima: o tecto estava cravado de pequenos buracos, todos de balas com certeza.

"Já chega." O ruivo disse simplesmente e voltou a desaparecer pela porta dos funcionários. Alessia fez beicinho mas baixou o lança-chamas e o resto dos ocupantes do bar voltaram a sentar-se e a recolher as suas armas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Luc levantou-se ainda algo assustado. Agora sim, já percebia o que Deidara queria dizer.

"Suponho que sejas o novo membro." A rapariga de cabelos turquesa disse aparecendo mesmo ao seu lado. Luc não podia resistir e colocou o seu sorriso de engate.

"E supões bem. Tenho a honra de conhecer…" Este disse galantemente.

Marie sorriu de canto, aquele rapaz parecia-lhe interessante. "Marie Sofhie, a honra é toda tua." Esta respondeu e Luc riu-se. "E tu és?"

"O meu nome é Gian, mas todos me tratam por Luc." O moreno respondeu e beijou a mão da francesa, sendo que nesse momento Deidara apareceu da sua posição atrás do balcão.

"Oh Luc tu não perdes tempo, hein? Que pena que não foste assim querido comigo, terias entrado nesta organização muito mais cedo…" O loiro disse e pestanejou várias vezes.

"Organização?" Luc disse de sobrolho erguido, mais lhe parecia desorganização.

"Yup, bem-vindo à casa de Ouros. Não te preocupes com este buraco, isto é só a fachada, a verdadeira organização fica atrás destas portas." Marie explicou, os seus olhos verdes brilhando. "Eu moro aqui com o meu tio." Esta explicou apontando para o homem que lia o seu livro pacatamente. "Ah, e devias-te habituar os acontecimentos de hoje são o pão de cada dia." E com isto passou uma mão pela bochecha magoada de Luc dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso sedutor.

Foi nesse momento que Alessia apareceu acabando por saltar para cima das costas de Luc. "Vamo-nos divertir imenso!" Esta gritou-lhe ao ouvido fazendo com que o rapaz fechasse os olhos em irritação. Alessia ignorou a dor óbvia do rapaz. "Onde é que está o Nicolas fofinho?" Esta perguntou a Yamato.

"Está a tratar de uns negócios em Nova Iorque juntamente com o Jiraya e o Sai." Yamato informou, pousando finalmente o copo, parecendo satisfeito com o seu trabalho.

Alessia fez beicinho ao lembrar-se do atraente rapaz de olhos azuis e temperamento amigável. Nicolas, além de Deidara era um dos poucos que lhe fazia todas as vontades.

"Com esses dois em Nova Iorque?" Marie disse rindo-se em seguida. "Por esta altura já estão todos em Vegas a gastar o dinheiro deste Buraco. O Sasori vai ter um ataque cardíaco."

"Foram ordens directas da rainha." Yamato comentou e isto levantou logo o interesse de Luc. "O Sasori apenas teve de aceitar e acabou. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais ele se limitou a entrar aqui, a dar um tiro e ir-se embora."

Então aquele ruivo era o Sasori… "A rainha? É aquele ruivo que manda por aqui?" Luc perguntou tentando fazer-se de inocente.

"A rainha é o nosso líder. Mas por razões de segurança ninguém ou quase ninguém sabe quem ela é. O Sasori deve ser um dos poucos que sabe quem ele ou ela é…" Alessia explicou.

"Ou então não sabe. Sempre que ele recebe as ordens é por telefone e se ele conhecesse quem as dá não andaria tão frustrado… Pelo menos é o que eu acho." Marie cortou.

Luc deu outro suspiro mental. Ainda aquele Orochimaru queria saber quem eram as rainhas de todas as casas! Ele só conseguiria saber aquilo quando fosse velho e caquéctico!

"Bom, isso agora são pormenores." Deidara disse, voltando a saltar do balcão para fora. "O que interessa é que aqui o Luc é um membro oficial dos Ouros e portanto temos de o apresentar a todos na família assim como as instalações. Vamos embora rapaz, vais ter a visita da tua vida."

Mesmo que quisesse, Luc tinha a certeza que sim, que aquela seria a visita da sua vida e que iria desencadear uma sequência de acontecimentos aos quais muito dificilmente iria sobreviver.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, a fic está oficialmente em andamento, se bem que isto ocorrerá bem devagar, a minha internet tem andado uma porcaria e muito em breve irei para a universidade (medo!). <em>

_Como puderam observar as personagens serão apresentadas devagar, e por grupos para que as coisas não fiquem muito confusas. Quer dizer, eu vou levar uma casa de cada vez logo não as posso colocar todas na história. _

_Quanto ao próximo capítulo já tenho algumas ideias, todas elas bastante desorganizadas mas enfim, não esperem milagres, porque o capítulo pode demorar. _

_Please, mandem reviews e digam-me o que estão a achar. _

_Love, _

_ - Ed  
><em>


	4. Os Ouros  Parte II

_Naruto não me pertence, mas a história, sim. Por favor, não copiem o meu trabalho._

* * *

><p><strong>Bisca do Nove<strong>

_"Cleverness is not wisdom." Euripides_

_("Inteligência não é sabedoria.")  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>2º Capítulo: Os Ouros – Parte II<em>

Luc arfou ligeiramente. Estava a sentir-se zonzo e tinha a certeza se não fosse devido à adrenalina que agora lhe corria livremente pelas veias, há muito que já estaria no chão. Os seus olhos acabaram por encontrar os olhos castanhos e grandes de Alessia que apenas lhe deu um sorriso completamente aparvalhado. Luc suspirou e voltou-se para olhar para Sasori que parecia ser o líder, os outros pareciam também estar a aguardar ordens. O ruivo fez sinal com a mão que dizia para que avançassem e eles assim fizeram, num instante a porta de metal à sua frente foi aberta e um a um entraram passando a disparar sobre tudo aquilo que mexesse que se encontrasse naquela sala.

Luc disparou várias vezes, tentando falhar o mínimo possível pois não estava habituado a ter uma arma de tão grandes dimensões consigo, afinal sempre era um HK 417, e aquilo era o fim do mundo. Para Luc, o melhor era usar as suas espadas, que faziam um corte limpo e certeiro, contudo aquele era um assalto e então o melhor era utilizar aquele tipo de arma.

Por fim, os disparos pararam e Luc finalmente olhou em volta sendo que levou uma pancada amigável no ombro proveniente de Deidara. "Vês? Até que nem te saíste muito mal, meu."

Luc deu um sorriso sem graça e baixou-se para apanhar um bocado de madeira coberto por várias balas. Aquilo tinha sido apenas e só um treino, à volta deles não havia nada mais senão bonecos de cartão com pontuações colocadas em certas partes do corpo, as de pontuação mais elevada eram claro, as do coração, pescoço e cabeça.

Hidan riu-se alto e bom som. "Matei 10 e todos com tiros na cabeça! Parece que te voltei a ganhar Naruto!" Este riu-se e o loiro fez cara de enfastiado. "Mas não te preocupes, eu prefiro mil vezes a minha foice."

Luc pensou que devia estar louco mas ele concordava com o fanático religioso. O prazer de utilizar uma lâmina era incomparável ao de ter apenas uma arma nas mãos.

Contudo, toda a conversa foi abafada quando três pessoas entraram na sala. Uma delas tinha o cabelo grisalho e comprido parecendo ter por volta de 50 anos, as outras duas eram um rapaz muito pálido e de aspecto claramente nipónico que exibia um sorriso algo forçado e um rapaz alto e encorpado com o cabelo castanho algo despenteado e olhos azuis bastante profundos.

"Nicolas-fofinho!" Alessia gritou e atirou-se para cima dos braços do rapaz que um tanto surpreso lá apanhou, sendo que a rapariga passou a esfregar a sua bochecha na dele, comportamento algo parecido ao de um gato.

"Alessia, não consigo respirar." O rapaz disse calmamente, mas os seus olhos tinham um brilho terno.

Finalmente a rapariga/felino, largou o rapaz e deixou-se cair no chão. "Como é que foi nos EUA? Foram até Vegas, foram?" Esta perguntou e Jiraya deu uma risada.

"Mas é claro que sim! Aqui o Nicolas não queria ir, o grande betinho, mas nós acabámos por o convencer, não foi Sai?" Luc reparou que o homem tinha um tom de voz algo alto e estrondoso.

"Mais concretamente, foram gastar o dinheiro da organização." Marie, a rapariga dos cabelos turquesa especificou e Jiraya corou ligeiramente.

"Ah querida, bela, venenosa Marie… Kakashi que raio de sobrinha andas-te a criar?" Jiraya perguntou ao homem mascarado que se limitou a ignorá-lo, completamente imerso no seu livro costumeiro. "Ah, pois, tu não crias-te nada…" O homem de cabelos grisalhos observou.

"Ah, é verdade, temos um novo membro!" Deidara disse, desviando a conversa antes que Marie começasse a ficar ofendida com o comentário de Jiraya. E com isto, pegou em Luc pelos ombros e colocou-o em frente ao grupo sendo que o resto dos membros se começava agora a dispersar. "Este aqui é o Luc. E acabou de se sair muito bem no seu primeiro treino."

Nicolas passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos arrepiados observando Luc com alguma cautela. O desgraçado tinha pinta de safado, tal e qual como ele…

"Já o preenches-te acerca das outras Casas?" Jiraya inquiriu.

Luc olhou de relance para o rapaz pálido, este apenas se limitava a olhar para ele e a dar-lhe aquele sorriso falso, comportamento o qual o deixava algo nervoso.

"Não, essa será a próxima coisa a fazer. Até porque estamos a contar com convidados das Espadas." Deidara anunciou. Isto apanhou o interesse de Luc.

"Ah, não me digas, vem aí o Coelho Branco…" Nicolas disse esboçando um ligeiro sorriso.

Luc levantou o sobrolho.

"Como é óbvio, é sempre ela que trata deste tipo de coisas, eu juro que ela tem um problema mental qualquer que faz com que tudo tenha de ser a horas e organizado." Deidara replicou, claramente desagradado.

"É uma pessoa eficiente e julgo que quer tratar destes assuntos o mais rapidamente possível, ela não é de perder tempo. Ensina o novato tudo o que ele tem a saber e depressa, se _ela_ descobre que ele não sabe de nada pode aproveitar-se disso." Jiraya aconselhou e Luc franziu o nariz ao ouvir outra vez alguém chamar-lhe de novato.

Quando os outros três já tinham saído, o moreno voltou-se para Deidara. "Coelho Branco?"

"Tem calma, explicar-te-ei tudo a seguir." O loiro replicou. "Mas primeiro, preciso de um Jonny Walker."

* * *

><p>Aparentemente Deidara não se ficava apenas por um Jonny Walker, em vez disso o loiro bebeu seis, uns a seguir aos outros, até que por fim se levantou do bar, abanou a cabeça algumas vezes e, chamando Kakashi e Luc, os conduziu até uma sala subterrânea.<p>

A verdade é que a maioria do covil se encontrava por baixo do bar, existindo longos corredores e inúmeras salas com o mais variado tipo de coisas. Marie tinha-o informado que Sasori há muito tempo andava a tentar catalogar aquilo tudo visto que a casa de Ouros sempre tivera um passado muito conturbado sendo que as Rainhas se sucediam umas às outras a um ritmo alucinante, sendo que acabou por resultar na desordem que hoje ali se vivia.

A sala em questão parecia a típica sala de reuniões/conferências, com uma mesa comprida com várias cadeiras, um computador portátil, um palanco para fazer discursos e uma grande tela.

O loiro fez sinal para que os dois homens se sentassem e foi-se colocar em frente ao computador acabando por projectar uma imagem na parede. Lá encontravam-se quatro símbolos: copas, espadas, paus e ouros.

Deidara aclarou a garganta. "Bom, não é preciso ser-se um génio para perceber que estou aqui para te explicar a organização das casas, ou melhor, aquilo que nós sabemos da sua organização. De facto, nem devias confiar muito nesta informação a maioria deve ser toda mentira…" Deidara divagou e Kakashi aclarou a garganta. "Ah, sim. Infelizmente, e como daqui a precisamente duas horas vamos ter convidados, terei de te explicar a organização da casa de Espadas."

Com isto Deidara clicou no símbolo da casa, sendo que uma longa lista de nomes se seguiu, no que parecia ser um diagrama. No topo encontrava-se o nome rainha, em seguida valete e depois vários nomes, seguidos de mais outros tantos com ligações às mais variadas pessoas, algumas estando de cores diferentes representando que estas já não pertenciam à casa de Espadas. Luc acabou por perceber que tudo aquilo era de uma complexidade incrível e que provavelmente precisaria de meses, apenas e só para perceber como é que uma única casa realmente funcionava.

Deidara ia começar a falar de novo, mas a porta acabou por se abrir sendo que acabou por entrar Nicolas. O moreno deu um ligeiro sorriso e avançou, sentando-se também.

"O que é que tu queres Nicolas?" Kakashi perguntou num tom aborrecido.

O rapaz encolheu os ombros. "Queria assistir." Este disse.

Deidara e Kakashi deram-lhe olhares similares de pessoas que não acreditavam numa única palavra proferida.

"Estou a fugir da Alessia." O rapaz dos olhos azuis finalmente confessou e Deidara prosseguiu.

"Ora bem, a casa de Espadas, é a casa mais meticulosa, mais organizada, mais fria e calculista de todas. São desconfiados, são rudes e tal como eles não confiam nos outros eles não são de se confiar. Eu vou apenas fazer-te um breve resumo. Esta casa tem uma rainha, desconhecida e um valete também ele de momento desconhecido. A seguir, esta casa tem vários elementos importantes, sendo os Uchihas os de maior peso."

Com isto, Deidara clicou nos nomes Itachi e Sasuke, sendo que em seguida, as imagens de dois morenos apareceram, claramente de nacionalidade japonesa, com as suas faces algo desfocadas pois as fotos pareciam tiradas de câmaras de vigilância.

"Eles eram filhos de Mikoto Uchiha e de Fukaku Uchiha, ambos mortos. E estas duas pessoas são a razão pela qual a casa de Espadas odeia a casa de Copas." Deidara explicou num tom aborrecido. "Enfim, encurtando a história o mais possível, Hiashi Hyuuga costumava ser o melhor amigo de Fukaku, de tal forma que ele e Mikoto andavam metidos um com o outro. Assim, Hiashi decidiu assassinar o idiota do Fukaku e ficar com a Mikoto para si. O problema é que esta acabou por morrer assassinada pela sua própria casa ao descobrir-se da sua traição. Esta morreu num «suposto» acidente de carro."

"E só por causa deste caso de adultério as duas casas odeiam-se morte?" Luc perguntou levantando o sobrolho.

"Pois, esqueci-me de referir um pormenor. O Fukaku a modos que era a rainha da casa de Espadas na altura…" Deidara disse esboçando um sorriso.

"Oh." Isso já fazia mais sentido. Sendo assim, Hiashi era o candidato mais provável a ser a rainha da casa de copas…

"Bom, agora que esta questão está explicada voltemos aos dois irmãos. Os dois são muitíssimo perigosos e imprevisíveis, possuindo ligações com as mais variadas máfias e organizações criminosas do mundo. É o Itachi que normalmente recebe as ordens provenientes da rainha, sendo ele um dos candidatos prováveis a esta posição." Deidara explicou.

"Eu acho isso bastante improvável." Kakashi cortou coçando um olho. "O Itachi não tem perfil para ser a rainha, ele é demasiado passivo. O Sasuke, esse sim, é provável que seja a rainha. Ele tem sede de poder e de vingança. É calculista e vingativo, e, para além disto tudo tem um grande sentido de lealdade."

"Mas ainda não tem o estatuto que Itachi tem dentro da casa." Nicolas sobrepôs.

"Continuando, quem é a rainha agora não importa realmente. Simplesmente, quando estiveres na presença dos Uchihas está atento, não confies nunca nessas cobras venenosas." Deidara comentou com algum desprezo. Em seguida, clicou noutro nome e apareceu mais uma vez uma imagem de uma câmara de vigilância, esta mais desfocada do que as outras todas. Por aquilo que Luc conseguiu discernir tratava-se de uma rapariga, com um cabelo incrivelmente comprido e que parecia estar descalça. Os seus olhos contudo, saltavam à vista pois estavam directamente a olhar para a câmara, as suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e Luc queria realmente saber de que cor estes eram, contudo, não era possível saber pois a fotografia era a preto e branco. A rapariga parecia-lhe quase inocente, se não fosse pelo sorrisinho algo desafiante nos seus lábios finos.

"Esta aqui é a Geenevieve Lisellote Dominique Stuart a III, nós por aqui apenas lhe chamamos de Demónio como toda a gente faz. Não tem uma posição definida na casa, pois a maioria das pessoas tem medo dela ou então tenta a todo custo ignorá-la. Esta rapariga é algo muito parecido com uma sociopata pois tira prazer na dor dos outros e no facto de ser temida. Conselho, sempre que estiveres perto dela, não olhes para ela, ignora-a, se ela se puser a fazer coisas esquisitas deixa a estar, e se ela se começar a rir foge." Deidara aconselhou e as sobrancelhas de Luc ergueram-se, aquela rapariga não lhe parecia nada perigosa…

"Como é que as Espadas a controlam? Quer dizer, pela forma como a descrevem parece-me que ela é demasiadamente perigosa para ser confiável." Luc observou.

Kakashi assentiu. "Por alguma razão qualquer ela tem imenso respeito pelos irmãos Uchiha, e para além disso existe uma pessoa sempre com ela, que ela parece tolerar." Kakashi informou e Deidara passou então a mostrar um homem usando uma máscara apenas com uma abertura num olho.

"Este é o Tobi." Deidara informou. "Anda sempre com o Demónio e parece ser a única pessoa que este tolera."

Deidara passou à frente. "É só isso que têm?" Luc inquiriu.

"Infelizmente, sim." Kakashi informou. "Ninguém sabe nada acerca do seu passado e ele não fala muito."

"Eu já falei com ele. E acho que ele deve ter um atraso mental." Deidara explicou. "Mas agora passando às duas pessoas que nos vêem visitar. Primeiro temos a Jack."

Luc observou com atenção, tratava-se de uma rapariga com o que parecia ser o cabelo loiro que na imagem tinha uma HK MP7 ao ombro.

"Este é o Coelho Branco." Nicolas disse dando um meio sorriso.

"Porque é que lhe chamam isso?" Luc inquiriu.

"Por causa do cabelo, e também porque ela tem um problema com horários." Deidara remordeu. "O nome dela é Jacqueline Hughes, mais conhecida por Jack. O pai dela foi o valete durante o reinado de Fukaku até que foi morto pela polícia. Ela e os Uchihas são praticamente família. Os relatórios das missões são lhe todos entregues e ela que gere a atribuição das mesmas. Tem basicamente o mesmo trabalho que o Sasori aqui." Deidara explicou. "Quanto ao idiota que vem com ela, o nome dele é Víctor Hugo Castell-Branco e provém de uma estranha família com ligações criminosas e à polícia. Esta é uma das razões pelas quais este rapaz está sempre com ela."

"Não estou a perceber." Luc confessou.

"Ela é uma das pessoas que ainda não confia nele, assim anda sempre com ele debaixo de olho." Nicolas explicou.

Luc observou o rapaz de cabelos escuros e barba rala da foto, este estava-se a rir e tinha uma cerveja na mão. Em seguida, voltou a olhar para a foto de Jack, o seu olhar era duro e os seus lábios estavam cerrados numa fina linha. Seria definitivamente engraçado ver como é que aqueles os dois iriam interagir…

"Aqui, temos a Victória, simplesmente é uma das pessoas mais ou menos sanas naquela casa. De facto, acho que ela está na casa errada, de certo se daria melhor aqui." Deidara comentou. "Cuidado contudo, é vingativa tal como todas as pessoas naquela maldita casa." Desta vez era imagem de uma rapariga de estatura baixa com longos cabelos ruivos.

"Ainda falta muito?" Luc perguntou.

"A casa de Espadas é enorme. E se aquele Coelho vem cá, tens de estar preparado. Ela pode muito bem tentar fazer-te uma espécie de lavagem cerebral e tentar levar-te para aquele manicómio. Ela pensa que tem sempre os melhores argumentos." Deidara queixou-se e Luc suspirou. Ainda só tinha passado uma hora e parecia que a sua cabeça já estava a estoirar…

"Vá novato, pensa nisso como se fosse um teste…" Nicolas brincou e Luc resistiu à tentação de pegar na arma que trazia na cintura e atirar-lhe com ela à cabeça.

* * *

><p>Victor olhou para a mulher que seguia à sua frente com alguma desconfiança, estavam agora a entrar na casa de Ouros, o sinal do bar "A Canastra das Mentiras" bem por cima deles. Jack parou abruptamente e olhou para o sinal. Pelo canto do olho Victor podia ver que tinha o sobrolho franzido e os cantos da boca a descair revelando todo o seu desagrado e agonia em ali estar.<p>

"Diz-me de novo porque é que o Itachi me obriga a tratar sempre destes assuntos." Esta disse num tom seco.

Victor Hugo rolou os seus olhos verdes, aquele gesto estava-se a tornar um hábito desde que tinha sido emparelhado com aquela mulher. O seu comportamento era simplesmente demasiadamente mecânico e previsível para o seu gosto. Em dois dias, tinha percebido perfeitamente como é que a mente dela se comportava e por quais princípios se regia. Honestamente, tinha esperado mais de um membro tão renomado da casa de Espadas.

"Porque és a única pessoa em quem ele confia para isto." Victor respondeu no mesmo tom seco. Não percebia simplesmente o porquê de ter de andar sempre atrás de Jack, quando podia muito bem ter ido para a Rússia juntamente com Vitória e Lisellote. Não que a companhia de Lisellote fosse a melhor, mas, começava a achar que pelo menos não ficaria tão aborrecido como agora.

A boca de Jack torceu-se num sorriso forçado. "Era uma pergunta retórica." E com isto entrou para dentro do estabelecimento, sendo que imediatamente o bafo a cigarros e álcool lhe invadiu as narinas fazendo a loira franzir o nariz.

De imediato, podia sentir o olhar de todos os presentes em si e no seu companheiro, pelo canto do olho pôde ver Hidan e Naruto os dois aproximando-se dela. Ah, aí vinham as únicas duas pessoas toleráveis naquela casa.

Naruto aproximou-se, calmo e sorridente como de costume, procedendo a dar um abraço familiar a Jack. Eles já se conheciam desde pequenos, assim como Jack e os irmãos Uchiha foram sempre as crianças das Espadas, Naruto sempre fora a criança de Ouros pelo que por muitas vezes tinham brincado juntos.

Hidan por outro lado limitou-se a dar um beijo cordial na sua face. Hidan era um caso aparte. Apesar de a sua maneira ruidosa e dos seus maneirismos extremos, Jack simpatizava com o adorador de Jashin simplesmente porque se admiravam mutuamente e as suas morais.

"Há muito tempo que não te via." Naruto disse em tom de conversa, o seu sorriso maior do que nunca. "Como é que está o Sasuke? Ainda continua o mesmo arrogante de sempre?"

A loira deu um sorriso. "Suponho que sim." Nesse momento, Deidara entrou, sorriso provocante na face dando passadas largas em direcção do grupo que ali se havia formado.

Victor era sem dúvida aquele que se encontrava mais desconfortável naquele momento. Sendo ainda relativamente novo naquele mundo, nunca antes tinha vindo ao covil da casa de Ouros e fora até com alguma surpresa que notara no comportamento familiar que Jack mostrara com aqueles dois indivíduos. Contudo, nenhuma acção o surpreendeu tanto como aquela que a loira executou a seguir.

Mal Deidara chegou no seu raio de alcance, Jack baixara-se abruptamente e dera-lhe um pontapé nos tornozelos, fazendo com que o loiro caísse para o chão desamparado.

Imediatamente, toda a sala sacou das armas e apontou-as à loira, sendo que Victor também já tinha sacado da sua, mas sem grande efeito tendo em conta a desvantagem numérica que tinham em mãos. Mas o que é que aquele louca estava a pensar? Fazer uma jogada daquelas em território inimigo?

Naruto suspirou pesadamente. "O que foi desta vez?" Este perguntou enquanto fazia sinal para que todos baixassem as armas.

"O Deidara decidiu deixar-nos uma surpresa da última vez que visitou." Esta disse olhando para o rapaz que se deixou estar no chão, o seu sorriso ainda intacto. "Quase não a consegui desactivar a tempo."

Victor franziu o sobrolho ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Aquele idiota tinha deixado uma bomba na casa de Espadas da última vez que lá estivera? Ou ele era incrivelmente arrojado ou incrivelmente estúpido.

"Da próxima vez que fizeres isso, aparecerás no rio a boiar." Jack disse num tom letal. "E agora leva-me até ao Sasori, tenho mais que fazer." Esta disse bruscamente, os seus olhos cinzentos incrivelmente tempestuosos.

Victor suspirou. Lá vinha outra vez aquela atitude… Pouco depois o rapaz de cabelos negros sentiu o seu bolso vibrar, e suspirando lá deu uma olhadela para o telemóvel.

_Eu vou sozinha falar com o Sasori. Fica aqui e descobre mais acerca do miúdo novo._

Victor nem sequer se tinha apercebido que havia um miúdo novo! Só depois de dar uma vista de olhos pelo salão, tinha reparado num rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes que nunca antes tinha visto por ali. Este estava sentado perto de Marie, junto ao balcão. Victor amaldiçoou a sua sorte, não lhe apetecia aturar aquela víbora naquele momento.

Por fim, lá se decidiu chegar ao bar pedindo uma cerveja.

"Victor, meu caro. Bons olhos te vejam." A rapariga de cabelos turquesa disse em tom de conversa.

"Aposto que estás surpreendida por me veres aqui. Depois da situação em que me deixas-te em Marrocos." Victor quase cuspiu as palavras.

"Oh por favor, devias ter previsto o que aconteceu, não somos propriamente melhores amigos. Quanto muito somos colegas de profissão." Os olhos verde esmeralda da rapariga estavam praticamente a reluzir com malícia.

"Deixaste-me dentro da casa do líder da quadrilha completamente sozinho e desarmado. Disseste que íamos fazer uma trégua." Victor cuspiu as palavras mas Marie limitou-se a acender um cigarro.

"Encara aquilo como um teste às tuas capacidades, e aliás, não devias confiar num criminoso." Marie disse e encolheu os seus ombros delicados.

Luc tinha preferido manter-se alheio àquela conversa até ao momento, mas Victor não teria nada daquilo. Jack tinha-lhe dito para investigar o rapaz e se ele estivesse de mãos a abanar quando ela voltasse do escritório do ruivo, ele estava fodido.

"Nunca confies nesta rameira." Victor disse, desta vez falando para o moreno ao seu lado. Este desviou o olhar na sua direcção mas não disse mais nada.

"Que eu saiba não pagaste nada para dormir comigo." Marie disse, o mesmo sorriso de escárnio ainda na face.

"Pois não, quanto muito eu é que devia ter sido pago." Victor disse, devolvendo o sorriso e sorvendo um gole da sua cerveja. "Mas agora a sério, o que é que te deu para vires para este fim de mundo? Tinhas tão melhores escolhas. Credo, até podias ter escolhido as Copas e ter ficado melhor servido." Victor comentou.

"Pensava que os das Espadas não suportavam as Copas." Luc respondeu. Bom, já que aquele desconhecido estava a falar com ele, mais valia tentar sacar-lhe alguma informação.

"Ah, alguém fez o seu trabalho de casa… Melhor dizendo, fizeram-no por ti. Aposto que já tiveste de engolir a tua quantidade de história. Acredita, já passei por aí, não foi agradável." Victor estava a tentar de tudo para fazer com que o novato se abrisse, mas o olhar atento de Marie continuava em cima dele, pelo que tinha de ser cauteloso.

"De facto. E tu, és o pau mandado da casa de Espadas?" Luc atreveu-se a perguntar e Marie deu uma gargalhada. Aquele novato tinha acabado de subir alguns pontos na sua consideração.

"Meu caro, eu poderia ser o pau mandado da casa de Espadas e mesmo assim ser mais importante e melhor no que faço do que tu. Mas boa tentativa, parece-me que não és assim tão insípido quanto me parecia. Com esse humor, deixa-me adivinhar, és alguém que prefere usar espadas a armas de fogo." Victor adivinhou.

Luc pestanejou várias vezes, como é que ele podia deduzir aquilo tão facilmente? "Acertas-te."

"Claro que acertei. Já ando há mais anos nisto do que tu, afinal." Victor comentou com um sorriso deveras orgulhoso.

Marie rolou os olhos, apagando o cigarro no velho cinzeiro que existia em cima do balcão. "Poupa-nos os teus sermões Victor. Tu também ainda és um novato nisto."

"Exactamente por isso. Posso fornecer umas dicas bastante úteis aqui ao nosso amigo. Qual é que é o teu nome mesmo?" Victor perguntou.

"Luc."

"Pois então ouve-me com atenção…"

* * *

><p>Dentro do escritório, o tem era muito menos ameno. Jack estava sentada num cadeirão vermelho em frente a uma secretária pesada de madeira de cerejeira com tampo de vidro, estando do outro lado Sasori, analisando-a por detrás de olhos castanhos que nada revelavam.<p>

Jack olhou em seu redor. Qualquer um ficaria intimidado com as pessoas que se encontravam por ali. Para além de todas as suas armas lhe terem sido retiradas, estava numa sala com Deidara, Sasori, Kakashi, Nicolas e Alexia, todos bastante bem armados.

A loira não parecia muito incomodada. Da mochila coçada que trazia às costas tirou uma pequena pasta preta e estendeu-a a Sasori que a abriu e leu o seu conteúdo, franzindo o seu sobrolho.

"Isto é alguma piada?" O ruivo perguntou por fim.

Jack encolheu os ombros. "Nem por isso. Penso que o que estamos a propor é bastante simples. Uma operação conjunta, os lucros são divididos. A operação é nossa, até porque já temos um infiltrado lá mas infelizmente o informador e aquele que realmente sabe onde está o material só fala convosco."

"Não estou a perceber então porque não esperam mais tempo até que o vosso infiltrado consiga ganhar mais respeito na organização para agir. Escusavam de usar o nosso informador, que já agora, será colocado numa posição bastante delicada." Sasori respondeu e Jack rolou os olhos.

"A mercadoria pode ser deslocada ou vendida a qualquer momento, não podemos esperar. Para além disso, vocês estão-se a cagar com o que acontece ao idiota do informador." Jack respondeu.

Nicolas aclarou a garganta. "Tudo o que disseste é verdade. Quer dizer, talvez seja verdade. Não pode ser antes que o que está realmente a acontecer é que a identidade do infiltrado foi comprometida?"

"Não vejo em que medida isso seja relevante." Jack respondeu num tom frio.

"Mas é imensamente relevante. Nesse caso a nossa cota deveria ser maior." Deidara respondeu e Jack colocou-se de pé tão depressa que Alessia acabou por levantar a sua arma. Jack deu-lhe um sorriso sardónico.

"Não te preocupes, querida. Eu não mordo." E com isto voltou-se para Sasori. "A proposta é essa. Pelos vistos vocês não querem ter nada a ver com a operação. Honestamente, só vim cá porque o Itachi quer resolver as coisas o mais discretamente possível. Por mim basta apanhar um desgraçado qualquer e torturá-lo até que ele diga a localização daquilo que queremos."

Sasori fitou-a cautelosamente. "Jack senta-te, por favor. Ainda bem que o Itachi não te deixa fazer aquilo que queres." O ruivo comentou e passou uma folha de papel a Kakashi que a leu atentamente. "Estás a sugerir três pessoas daqui e quatro da tua, é isso? E tem de ser dos nomes aqui colocados?"

"Exactamente. Existem certas pessoas nesta casa que não seriam adequadas para o trabalho." Jack respondeu, os seus olhos acabando por se desviar para a forma de Alessia que comia agora algumas gomas sem a maior preocupação no mundo.

"E quem é vai do vosso lado?" Kakashi perguntou.

"O Kisame, o Victor, a Geenevieve e o Tobi." Jack respondeu.

"E quem é o infiltrado?"

Jack desviou o olhar. "É o Itachi."

Sasori arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isto. "Se o Itachi é o infiltrado… Exactamente de que material estamos a falar?"

"Informação sobre alguns dos cargos mais altos dos militares dos EUA e da NATO. Supostamente, essa informação está na posse da Yakuza e será vendida a uns rebeldes quaisquer. Nós temos uma melhor oferta por parte do Médio Oriente." Jack explicou.

"Compreendo. Nós entraremos em contacto assim que escolhermos os nomes." Sasori respondeu e Jack voltou a levantar-se, sendo que Nicolas lhe entregou as armas.

"Ah, por favor, desta vez que não seja esse bombista estúpido a ir até lá. O Sasuke ficou incrivelmente chateado com o que se passou e vocês sabem como o Sasuke é vingativo." Deidara mordeu o interior da bochecha só a pensar no convencido Uchiha, mas tal como Jacqueline estava a aconselhar, era melhor manter a distância por enquanto.

* * *

><p>Do lado de fora do bar, Jack compunha o seu casaco militar e colocava os seus óculos de sol. O único problema de ter os olhos claros era aquela sensibilidade estúpida.<p>

"E então, conseguiste informação acerca do miúdo novo?" Jack perguntou.

"Ele parece saber mais do que quer parecer. Devíamos ter um olho nele." Victor respondeu. "Tenho fome."

Jack rolou os seus olhos cinza por detrás dos óculos de sol. "Quando é que tu não estás com fome? Comida mexicana?"

"Pode ser."

* * *

><p><em>Pessoal, o próximo capítulo pode demorar. Aqui esta menina vai-se embora para Aveiro, longe do papá e da mamã, completamente sozinha. ahahahah vai ser giro de se ver. <em>

_Bom, até me habituar ao ritmo de vida por lá as minhas fics podem ficar em espera, mas isso logo se vê._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. _

_Love, _

_ - Ed  
><em>


	5. As Espadas Parte I

_Naruto não me pertence, mas a história, sim. Por favor, não copiem o meu trabalho._

* * *

><p><strong>Bisca do Nove<strong>

_"Business is a combination of war and sport." Andre Maurois_

_("Negócio é uma combinação de guerra e desporto.")_

* * *

><p><em>3º Capítulo: As Espadas – Parte I<em>

Logo após a saída dos membros da casa de Espadas da "Canastra das Mentiras», imediatamente vários afazeres tinham começado, sendo que a casa se tornou ainda mais desorganizada do que nos dias comuns. Sasori ditava ordens para cima e para baixo, Nicolas fugia de Alexia que por várias vezes tentou carbonizar algo, ou alguém, com o seu lança-chamas, apelando que a visita daquele «maldito coelho» a tinha deixado de mau humor e que apenas uma dose renovada de doces a poderia ajudar, Kakashi decidiu por bem que a hora de ponta seria o melhor momento para fazer uma sesta e Luc, o pobre Luc nada mais podia fazer que senão sentar-se e ficar a observar aquele espectáculo deplorável que demonstrava uma falta de profissionalismo incrível.

Foi apenas ao final daquela noite que a lista de quem iria na tão infame missão com as Espadas foi revelada.

"Espero que compreendam que as pessoas que foram escolhidas foram devidamente analisadas sobre um olhar crítico e imparcial." Sasori anunciou. Toda a casa estava reunida em peso no seu escritório de tal forma que quase mal havia espaço para respirar. Pelo canto do olho Luc viu Marie rolar os seus olhos esmeralda e os seus lábios moveram-se formando uma palavra que parecia bem ser «bullshit».

"Vá Sasori despacha essa porcaria, desde as quatro horas que não como." Naruto reclamou, algo que lhe valeu um olhar deveras intimidante do ruivo. O loiro decidiu calar-se exactamente naquele momento.

"Continuando, as pessoas escolhidas para esta missão foram: eu, Naruto e o Nicolas. Quanto ao último sei que deve estar cansado desde a última missão mas as tuas capacidades revelaram-se bastante úteis para este tipo de trabalho." Nicolas suspirou mas assentiu.

Gian cerrou o maxilar, bom ele de facto não se encontrava surpreso por não ter sido escolhido. Tinha acabado de entrar, não podia esperar que de imediato ficasse encarregue de uma missão daquele calibre a trabalhar com uma das casas mais perigosas de todas.

"Jiraya, Kakashi, Luc vocês levarão a lista à casa de Espadas, aproveitamos a ocasião e mostramos-lhe como aquele ninho de cobras é por dentro." Sasori disse e todos os membros da casa se dispersaram voltando imediatamente para os seus secretos afazeres.

Kakashi esfregou a nuca várias vezes. "Se tiver mesmo que ser… Luc podes sair por favor, preciso de ter uma palavrinha com estes dois senhores." Kakashi ordenou num tom de voz curto, diferendo do ususal tom indiferente.

Luc franziu o sobrolho mas fez o que lhe mandavam, não que ele tivesse outra hipótese.

Mal o moreno saiu porta fora Kakashi voltou-se para Sasori. "Estás assim com tanto medo que eles o tentem influenciar?"

"O meu problema com o Luc é muito diferente do que estás a pensar." Sasori explicou.

"Como assim?" Jiraya inquiriu.

"Ele parece-me estranho, como se tivesse algo a esconder." Sasori replicou.

Kakashi olhou para o ruivo atentamente. "Todos nós temos segredos a esconder, Sasori e eu mais do que ninguém sei disso. Mas se estás com suspeitas nós tomaremos conta do miúdo. Além do mais, a sua cara de horror quando entrar naquele manicómio será engraçada."

"Porquê?" Sasori inquiriu.

"Fui informado à pouco que a Lisellote chegou hoje à tarde, tu sabes como ela fica depois de uma missão…" E com isto os dois homens desataram a rir.

"Pobre miúdo…"

* * *

><p>Luc tinha esperado muita coisa da casa de Espadas, aliás ele tinha fantasiado sobre o seu covil inúmeras vezes desde que se juntará à Casa de Ouros: talvez fosse uma discoteca, um casebre abandonado, um casino... Não entendia bem porquê mas sempre julgara que as Espadas combinavam com lugares escuros e sombrios. Do pouco que sabia da casa, sabia que ao contrário da Casa de Ouros que ganhava a maioria do seu dinheiro de grande negócios de droga, a Casa de Espadas preferia envolver-se em burlas altamente qualificadas e compra e venda de informações importantes.<p>

Foi por essa a razão pela qual o moreno ficou tão chocado quando viu que a Casa de Espadas estava sediada na verdade, numa _livraria._ Mas que raio?

"Pareces surpreso." Nicolas comentou num tom jocoso trocando alguns olhares rápidos com Kakashi que parecia estar a sorrir atrás da sua máscara. Luc pessoalmente não via onde se encontrava a piada. Conseguia compreender que nunca ninguém iria desconfiar de tal sítio mas, uma livraria era sempre visitada por gente _honesta_, como era possível que nunca ninguém tivesse visto algo de suspeito?

O grupo de três homens aproximou-se do edifício, este tinha um design clássico de edifício do século XX, um rectângulo perfeito com janelas rectangulares aos quadrados e parapeitos feitos de granito com varandas com as típicas grades verticais verdes. Dos parapeitos pendiam as mais diferentes flores: amores perfeitos, gladíolos, malmequeres, etc.

Aquilo apenas deixou Luc mais confuso. Agora aquilo estava a começar a parecer-se com uma casa de família.

Por fim, lá entraram no edifício, empurrando a porta envidraçada e fazendo um barulho agudo que Luc atribuiu ao tilintar dos sinos do espanta espíritos.

O cheiro a livros inundou-lhe as narinas, um cheiro agradável que o fazia pensar em tudo menos numa organização criminosa. No primeiro patamar do edifício existiam várias estantes, estas formando um labirinto confuso e antigo e Luc podia ainda observar algumas pessoas sentadas em poltronas lendo pacificamente. Algo muito estranho se estava a passar…

Kakashi encaminhou-o para o balcão onde uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos cortados num corte rebelde, com uns óculos grandes de massa preta se entrevia a mascar pastilha e a navegar na internet. Esta contudo, levantou os olhos mal estes se aproximaram, franzindo o nariz em claro desdém.

A rapariga olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso. "Estão atrasados. Vocês sabem que ela odeia atrasos." Esta grunhiu entre dentes.

Luc não podia deixar de reparar que os seus olhos eram de um castanho tão profundo que pareciam quase avermelhados. Nicolas ergueu os seus braços no ar de forma defensiva.

"Calma Karin, o trânsito estava um inferno."

A rapariga rolou os olhos e suspirou. "As tuas desculpas já não colam, meu caro." Esta respondeu. "Podem avançar," e com isto tocou num botão qualquer indicando a porta ao lado do balcão.

Luc pestanejou ao ver a normalidade com que aquela transacção tinha acontecido, agora já tinha percebido como é que eles conseguiam manter aquela fachada.

Mal eles entraram, os olhos de Karin cruzaram-se com os de um rapaz de cabelos tão loiros que quase pareciam brancos. Este aproximou-se da ruiva e colocou-se ao seu lado.

"O que é que te parece do miúdo?" Esta perguntou-lhe.

O rapaz sorriu, um sorriso aberto mostrando todos os seus dentes de aspecto estranhamente pontiagudo, quase como se fosse um tubarão.

"Observador lá isso é. Quase que conseguia ouvir a sua cabecinha a trabalhar do local onde eu estava sentado. Parece-me promissor." O rapaz respondeu.

"Pobre coitado vai-se ver aflito, a Jack está chateadíssima com o atraso, e encontra-se lá a Lisellote e o Sasuke." Karin respondeu.

"Oh ele ficará óptimo, está lá aquele Kakashi, lembras-te?" Suigetsu explicou.

Karin fingiu pensar um pouco no assunto. "Suponho que ele ficará bem. Agora vai limpar as estantes." Ordenou.

O outro deu um gemido mas fez o que lhe foi pedido, não queria despertar a fúria da ruiva.

* * *

><p>"Nicole, nós compreendemos perfeitamente a sua situação e sabemos que uma infiltrada numa organização criminosa tem que ter muito cuidado. Mas tem de compreender que até agora não temos basicamente informação alguma, deveras importante acerca da casa de Copas." Quem disse isto foi um homem de meia-idade, com um bigode abundante preto e envergando o uniforme de sargento.<p>

A mulher à qual se dirigia suspirou, parecendo frustrada. "Peço desculpa se ainda não consegui a confiança daqueles que importam, mas tem de compreender que as Copas não se abrem assim tão facilmente. Apesar de ter já vários anos de Casa, eles ainda não têm a confiança necessária em mim para me por a par das grandes operações. Além de mais, aquilo parece ser gerido como um verdadeiro negócio de família." A mulher de cabelos negros disse num tom de claro desagrado.

"Neji Hyuuga está-te a dar problemas?" Um outro homem inquiriu, este encontrava-se encostado à parede. Nicole dirigiu um olhar duro àquele homem com ar de serpente, não gostava dele minimamente, e ela desconfiava que ele andasse a fazer operações à revelia da polícia para apanhar as Casas. A Nicole nada em Orochimaru agradava: nem os seus métodos, a sua aparente cordialidade, tudo lhe parecia demasiadamente falso e pomposo para ser verdadeiro.

"Um pouco, mas eu já o consegui amolecer." Esta retorquiu num tom completamente profissional, enquanto as suas mãos puxavam os longos fios negros para trás do seu pescoço. Os seus olhos de um castanho claro fixaram-se no homem. "Eu farei aquilo que for preciso, não há razão para se preocuparem. Contudo, eu simplesmente não consigo fazer o meu trabalho se insistem constantemente que eu venha encontrar-vos." E com isto levantou-se.

Orochimaru observou a mulher, ela era alta, fazendo sombra ao sargento que olhava para ela em clara admiração. Sim, a Delegada Chambers era uma pedra no seu sapato há já muito tempo.

"Peço desculpa pelo incómodo, de futuro encontrar-nos-emos noutras condições." Orochimaru comentou.

"Acho bem", Nicole respondeu secamente. "Agora, existe alguma operação que eu deva saber?"

"Não." Orochimaru respondeu. "Vamos deixar as coisas acalmar por enquanto." O Sargento olhou para ele surpreso, mas olhos de um tom dourado do homem calaram-no.

Nick, sentiu que havia algo de muito estranho no ambiente da sala mas decidiu ignorar, estava atrasada e Neji provavelmente estava já ansioso por ouvir notícias dela.

"Nesse caso eu vou andando." Respondeu e saiu batendo com a porta sem dizer palavra.

O Sargento olhou para Orochimaru com uma interrogação clara no seu olhar.

Orochimaru encolheu os ombros. "Ela não precisa de saber de tudo aquilo que fazemos. Eu notificarei os nossos agentes que ela se encontra infiltrada e para que danos maiores não lhe sejam causados, mas conhecendo a Delegada Chambers tenho a certeza que ela não se importaria de levar com uma bala pela nossa causa." Orochimaru explicou.

"Sim, ela é muito empenhada. É a nossa única agente que conseguiu durar tanto tempo numa casa sem ser descoberta." O Sargento comentou com orgulho.

Orochimaru resisitiu à tentação de rolar os olhos. O homem era muito estúpido. "Sim, pergunto-me como será que ela se tem aguentado tanto tempo…" Mas não quis acrescentar mais nada acabando também por sair e deixar o Sargento entregue aos seus inúmeros relatórios por preencher.

* * *

><p>A sala onde a equipa de Ouros tinha sido recebido, constrastava em quase tudo com o escritório de paredes escuras e antiquado onde Jack havia sido recebida anteriormente. Pelo contrário, o escritório onde agora se encontravam possuía paredes de um branco puríssimo, sendo acompanhado por mobiliário de linhas modernas, um perfeito contraste com o aspecto da livraria que se encontrava apenas do outro lado da porta.<p>

Na sala, para além da equipa de Ouros encontravam-se mais quatro pessoas que Luc reconheceu imediatamente devido à breve apresentação da Casa de Espadas á qual havia sido submetido.

A primeira era Jacqueline, esta encontrava-se à cabeceira da mesa comprida de reuniões que ocupava o centro da espaçosa sala. Esta tinha um ar de passividade em toda a sua face, contudo o seu olhar denunciava toda a raiva e aborrecimento que lhe percorriam o corpo, esta parecia estar mais casual, envergando uma túnica de um azul-petróleo, estando as suas botas de combate firmemente colocadas no lugar, estando estas em cima da mesa de reuniões. Do seu lado direito encontrava-se um homem de aspecto extremamente pálido, com olhos e cabelo negressímos estando o seu cabelo num desalinho que parecia ter sido completamente estruturado. O seu olhar era de longe o mais frio que Luc alguma vez encontrara, quase que parecia que aqueles olhos de um tom obsídiano estavam mortos. Aquele devia ser Sasuke Uchiha.

Por fim, e à esquerda de Jack encontrava-se uma rapariga pálida e de aspecto tão pálido que lhe fazia lembrar uma boneca de porcelana. Os seus cabelos eram quase brancos e compridíssimos caindo-lhe no colo livremente, estando duas mechas douradas de cada lado. Os seus olhos contudo, Luc não conseguia bem decifrar pareciam-lhe ser azuis mas com a luz a incidir-lhes daquela forma não podia ter a certeza. A sua bela face esboçava um sorriso cínico que contrastava claramente com o aspecto da garota e do seu vestido branco que lhe dava um ar angelical. Quando ela o apanhou a olhar para ela o seu sorriso alargou-se mostrando os seus pequenos dentes brilhantes, aquela imagem apenas o fez lembrar de uma cobra.

Por fim, e em pé, bem ao lado da estranha rapariga encontrava-se um homem num sobretudo preto. Pelo menos ele pensava que era o homem, pois tinha os cabelos negros curtos, tendo uma máscara cor-de-laranja a tapar-lhe toda a cara com excepção de um olho. Luc podia jurar que conseguia sentir aquele olho fixo em si, mesmo que não o conseguisse ver.

"Yo." Kakashi disse calmamente levantando uma mão.

O silêncio foi absoluto durante alguns momentos, até que por fim o homem da máscara laranja suspirou.

"Sentem-se." Jack ordenou num tom ríspido. "Caso não tenham percebido, estão atrasados." Esta continuou.

Nicolas encolheu os ombros. "Estamos aqui não estamos?"

"A lista." Uma voz grossa e calma disse. Tinha sido Sasuke a falar. Geenevieve desviou o olhar que se encontrava fixo no moreno de olhos verdes da Casa de Ouros para encarar o Uchiha mais novo. Ele parecia-lhe visível transtornado. Para aqueles que não conheciam Sasuke, ele parecia estar mais calmo que nunca, no entanto, ela sabia que ele se encontrava preocupado com Itachi, os dois irmãos tinham discutido antes da missão e Sasuke tinha insistido que fosse ele, mas fora completamente recusado por Itachi.

"Tsk, tsk Sasuke, sempre tão impaciente." Kakashi comentou. "Não te ensinei nada?"

Luc ficou perplexo ao ouvir aquilo, Kakashi tinha treinado Sasuke?

"Ensinou-me a dar desculpas esfarrapadas e a mentir, pouco mais do que isso." O Uchiha rolou os olhos e Kakashi riu-se.

Liselotte remexeu-se no lugar onde estava sentada, o seu olhar faiscava. "Ele pediu-te a lista, _traidor_." Esta disse numa voz melodiosa.

"Cuidado com os insultos minha cara. Tenho mais anos, tanto de uma casa como da outra do que tu." Kakashi respondeu o seu tom ficando agora duro.

Luc olhou perplexo para o homem de cabelos prateados: ele já tinha pertencido à Casa de Espadas?

"Apenas porque és mais velho. Desonraste esta Casa no momento em que nos trocaste. Quanto atrevimento o teu em pores cá ainda os pés!" Esta praticamente cuspiu as palavras. A rapariga continuava sentada, a sua pose ainda não se tendo alterado um milímetro sequer, mas Luc tinha a sensação que ela facilmente poderia atirar-se para cima de Kakashi e derrubá-lo.

"Geenevieve, devias ter cuidado, tanto ciúme está-te a fazer rugas." Kakashi comentou levemente e Nicolas ficou hirto.

Isto alertou Luc que imediatamente também se preparou para o ataque. Este não demorou muito a acontecer: num piscar de olhos Liselotte tinha retirado a sua arma, uma Beretta 92 FS pelo que Luc podia determinar, e esta estava bem apontada para a cabeça de Kakashi.

"Sasuke." Jack disse e o moreno pareceu entender a mensagem.

"Geenevieve já chega." Sasuke ordenou.

"Ele chamou-me pelo primeiro nome, Sasuke, tu sabes que eu não gosto disso." Luc queria apontar que o moreno tinha feito isso exactamente agora mas decidiu manter-se calado. A loira encarou o Uchiha durante alguns momentos e finalmente, e muito lentamente, pousou a arma e arrumou-a perto da sua coxa.

Kakashi pareceu satisfeito com aquilo e retirou a lista que trazia nas suas coisas. "Estes são os escolhidos." Este disse. Jack apanhou o a pasta e abriu-a lendo cuidadosamente o seu conteúdo.

"Estou a ver que o novato não vai." Esta observou.

"Eu tenho nome." Luc disse atraindo as atenções todas para cima dele. Liselotte soltou uma pequena gargalhada que o arrepiou mas acabou por se silenciar quando a mão de Tobi roçou ligeiramente o seu ombro.

Jack também sorriu, quase como se alguém lhe tivesse contado uma piada. "Sim, claro, Luc, já ouvi falar sobre ti."

Em seguida a rapariga passou a o conteúdo da pasta a Sasuke que leu brevemente. "Parece-me bem. Partiremos daqui a dois dias, alojamento e deslocamento serão providenciados por nós, logo não se preocupem. Agora, precisamos de discutir certos detalhes…"

* * *

><p>A reunião tinha finalmente terminado, os pormenores estavam todos acertados e os elementos da Casa de Ouros tinham finalmente saído dali. Todos se tinham já ido embora, excepto Jack e Sasuke, esta olhou para ele e suspirou longamente.<p>

Em seguida atirou-lhe com algo, sendo que ele apanhou com facilidade, tratava-se de um frasco laranja contendo várias cápsulas brancas. "Esqueceste-te de tomar os comprimidos de novo." Esta disse-lhe.

Sasuke rolou os olhos, mas retirou duas cápsulas engolindo-as sem água. "Foi o Itachi que te pôs em cima de mim?" Este perguntou.

"Como é óbvio. Sasuke tens de começar a pensar na tua saúde caso contrário não poderás ir em missões tão frequentemente." A loira admoestou.

"Sim, eu sei, já ouvi essa conversa milhares de vezes." Sasuke disse levantando-se e guardando o frasco no bolso. "Eu estou bem." E com isto saiu.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, aqui vem o choro das desculpas. Eu sei que demorou bastante, eu sei, mas para além de ter duas fics de fichas em andamento estive em exames, etc, logo o tempo foi bastante escasso. Estou agora a trabalhar na Rem nas férias, e com sorte pode ser que tenha um capítulo pronto até ao final da próxima semana, mas enfim, depende se não terei que ir a mais exames ou não.<em>

_Também peço desculpa quanto à qualidade do capítulo, mas sinceramente, acho que metade do meu cérebro deve ter degenerado durante a época de estudo para a porcaria do exames. -.- _

_Peço que me perdoem._

_Love, _

_ - Ed_


End file.
